Even in death
by marquisodb
Summary: What happens to a kind hearted soul that is brutally ripped from its own? Does it rotten in a shadow of abyss? Dose it seep into the shadows of Night? Or does it just wander aimlessly looking a chance?
1. Even in death

WRANING: this story is very sad and very powerful. It is not for the ones with weak stomachs. This story me make you cry.

What happens to a kind hearted soul that is brutally ripped from its own? Does it rotten in a shadow of abyss? Dose it seep into the shadows of Night? Or does it just wander aimlessly looking a chance?

It's the middle of the day and today is Randy's mother's birthday. Randy was on his way home from the store. He had to pick up the cake. He noticed a black car that seems like it was following him. He made sure it wasn't and then proceeded to his house. " Well that was strange and off putting. For a quick second I thought that guy was following me, well nothing to worry about now." Randy said aloud as he walked into the door locked it very sternly. Randy wanted to do something really special for his mom. So he sent her a cross town to that fancy spa she had wanted to go for a while now. Meanwhile while his mother was enjoying herself, Randy was throwing a beautiful party for his loving mother. Randy wanted nothing more than to make his mother so happy. She has always done kind hearted things for him, and this time he wanted to return the favor by doing something sweet kind and also loving for her. Randy use his ninja sword to even construct a ice sculpture for her. Randy had decorations everywhere, he had bought a cake with a picture of him and his mother laughing on top of it made out of yummy frosting. He called bunch of his moms friends to come. No one has showed up yet but he had confirmation that everyone would be here in a matter of moments. Randy was just so exhausted from all the party planning and the party decorating, he need a small nap. Randy got up and went to the lay down on the couch. He just wanted to close his eyes for a few seconds. He just lied there for what seems like forever. He felt so good about himself for doing the right thing and being a really good person. He rolled over a little bit on the side he could feel his ninja mask in his pocket the left pocket and a cell phone in the other. Then a loud sound awoke Randy from his calm peaceful sleep. It is to his extreme surprise to see the strange man from the black car.

Instantly frightened and fear full Randy leaps up from the couch and tries to run away. Randy runs up the stairs runs to his room lock himself in his closet. He become frozen in fear. He so scared he forgets his ninja mask is right in his left pocket and gose to the right and grabs a cell phone. Frightened by the thought that some crazy dude was in this house who in fact was obviously stalking him, he now realized. He couldn't think clearly, but he called his mom. "MOM! SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE!" Randy yelled. This is one of the scary thing a parents fear the most. His mom frantically jumped from out of her chair. "Oh my God, Honey I'm on my way. Where are you?" She said running out of the building trying to get her car. " I'm in my closet, and I'm scared. He was following me earlier today." Randy said in fear. " Just hold on honey I'll be there in a minute. Just keep the phone on don't be scared." she said trying to calm him down and rush home as fast as she could. Randy could hear the sound of a man coming up the stairs. He tried to see the as he could. Randy was a scare little mouse. " Mommy can hear him coming." Randy squeak into the phone. His mom was on the other and trying to rush to get home as fast as she could. She headed for the freeway it was the fastest way to get back to the house or it would have been the freeway was backed up completely and now she was officially stuck in it. The Man officially have found Randy he started kicking in the closet door. Randy started to scream. His mom could hear her son 's girly screams from the phone. The dude begin to kick the door in, he finally knocked the door in can grab Randy by collar. " Let me go!" Randy yelled struggling to break free of his grab.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, can you hear me!?" She yelled into the phone. She started honking her horn. "Let me go stop it." Randy said. Randy manage to hit the dude in the face in a run back down the stairs but that didn't stop the man from going after him and grabbing him from behind. Randy's mom could hear everything. " Randy, Randy, Randy, can you hear me!? Answer me please. Just hold on I'm coming." She said. The man grabs Randy and wrestle him down to the ground. Randy tries to get free but the man smashes his head into the ground causing it to leak out blood. He's not dead but his head is leaking makes him a little bit more cooperative. "If you scream I will kill you." The man said in a very malicious and devilish tone. Randy was in total fear he was too afraid to even move. The man started pulling Randy's pants down. "Noooo stop it don't!" Randy said. Randy shook his head no over and over and over. The man rips the pants off him and remove his as well. He places his hard member inside of poor poor Randy's hole. "No, no, nooooo ahhhhh stop please!" Randy yelled. The man continued the pushing it in with great force and speed, making poor Randy to cry out. Then the Man busted Randy upside the head as he continue to thrust. " I told you if you scream I will kill you." The man yelled. Randy moaned in pain as the sound of the man's voice echoed through his head. The man pounding Randy's poor buns so hard Randy eyes filled with tears. Randy cried and screamed. This evil man was raping poor sweet Randy. Randy was a good kid who just wanted to do something good for someone else. This wasn't right. He started begging for him to stop. "I do anything just stop I don't want this. You're hurting me." Randy begged and begged for mercy but he just went even faster. His Mom could hear everything, she called for her son. "Randy baby I'm coming. The police is on the way." She said. All she could hear is her son's moans and crys. She was still stuck in traffic. "Move out of my way I'm trying to save my son!" She yelled to someone on the road. Randy's body burned in pain. The man came inside of Randy and pulled out. He zipped up his pants. Randy just lied there afraid with his underwear around his man takes the undies off of him. The undies are red and black like his ninja suit. They were his favorite pair. The man took them and place them in his pocket. Randy lied there shivering in fear and disgust. He felt so dirty so unclean. The man stood over him, he was big, buff, and masculine with his black gloves on. Randy could see all the details in face. The man grab the ice sculpturethat Randy had made for his mom and slammed it straight on top of poor, innocent, kind hearted Randy and he walked out of the house as if he was never there. Randy was dead he let out a gasp of air as it hit him. He was gone forever. Randy's ghostly form just looked at his body just laying there dead. "Is that me? Am I...dead?" Randy said to himself aloud. "Yep that's you." said a mysterious voice. Randy turns around instantly. "Who are you?" Randy said. Randy looks at him and notices that it's a boy. Not only is a boy he's about his age as well. "Oh I'm sorry." The boy said. He extends his hand. "I'm Levi." Levi said. (lol inside joke much XD) Randy shakes hand. "Nice too meet you." Levi said. "What are you doing here?" Randy asked. "Oh I'm hanging around just came to met the new meat." Levi said. "New meat?" Randy asked. "You know new meat. Your new to being dead and I like too make sure when teen boys die they have someone to talk to, but that's not the only reason why I'm here." Levi said. Randy look at the boys confused. " We have something in common you and I. The man who raped and murdered you raped and murdered me as well. Victims have to stick together right." Levi said with a smile. Randy had a hard time trusting people now. At this moment the only two people he could ever trust with Howard and his mom. "Uhm...sure...can I get some time alone. I need to think things out." Randy said walking over to his dead body again. Levi looked at him he understood well. "Ok Randy if you ever want to talk you know who to call. I'll be around buddy." Levi said. Then Levi phased through the door. Randy just at body.

It started to get dark outside. The police finally arrive after hes is already long gone. Randy's mom finally makes it home after its all said and done. She runs into the house the police tried to stop her. "I live here, where's my son?" She cried. " Ma'am I'm sorry to be the bearer of really sad and horrible news but..." I said when the police trying to calm her down. She cut him off immediately. "Where my son!?" She cried. The police man walked her inside. She fell to her knees as she saw the forensic detectives working on her son. "No." She burst into tears. She sat down with one of the detective. She couldn't feel her son holding on to her in his ghostly form. " I'm sorry Mrs. Cunningham updates on your sons case will be sent directly to you." The detective said. "Thank you so much. I'm just going to miss him so much." She cried. Randy could hear everything. "Mom I'm right here can't you hear me!" Randy yelled. He forgot he was dead. "Mom, mommy, mommy!" Randy yelled. Then it came back to him. "I'm dead right, she can't hear me." Randy said to himself. "Why am I still here? Its not like she can actually hear me." Randy stands up kisses his mom on the cheek. "I love you mommy. Good bye." Randy said. Randy walked out the house. He had to see one last person before he moved on. He walked to Howard's house. He tried too ring the door bell but his hand phased through the wall. He just walked inside. The house was so quiet and dark. Everyone was asleep, Randy walked around the house looking for Howard's room. Randy finally made it to Howard's room. He walks through the door. He sees his heavyset friend laying in his bed asleep. "Oh Howard I love you and I will miss you." Randy said to Howard's sleeping body. Randy and Howard loved each other so much when Howard fines out what happens tomorrow by Randy's mom he is going to be crushed. Just thinking about his face made him cry ghost tears on Howard. Out of no where Howard woke up too see a ghost version of Randy. "Randy is that you?" Howard asked. Randy looked in shock. "You can see me, you can hear me?" Randy asked. Howard noticed how ghostly Randy looked. "Are...are you dead?" Howard asked shaking. "Yes.. I'm dead no one can see me but you and I don't know how long this will last. I just wanted to say..." Randy tries to say his feeling. Howard knows exactly what he's trying to say and He tries to embrace Randy but he just phases right through him. Randy looked at him and tears started ruining down his face. "Howard I love you, just don't forget me and promise me you well fine someone else please." Randy said crying his eyes out. Randy's body started to fade away. He was turning intangible again. "Randy don't leave me, I love you please I beg of you don't go." Howard cried trying to grab Randy's body but he couldn't it was to late. Randy was gone again. Then both of them cried with the knowledge that they will never see each other again. Randy could see Howard lay back down and cried his eyes out. Randy walked out of the house with tears running down his little face. Levi watch from afar what just happened. He was crying as well. Randy just walked aimlessly through the city crying, just thinking about his day. "Why did this happen to me? Why am I so alone? I want him to fine something one new. Will he? Did I do the right thing? What am I going to do now? Where am I going to go? Where am I going live? Should I go back home? No I can't go back, I just can't anymore." Randy asked himself so many questions and he had not one answer. Levi kept watching him from afar enough distance, so he couldn't tell that he was following him. "Oh Randy, I want to help you but you wouldn't let me." Levi said to himself. "I need a friend to help me in my time of need but I have no one." Randy said to himself. Levi got mad and showed himself. "No one!? I've been following you all night long, just so you would talk to me. All night long and that's what I get. No one thanks a lot." Levi yelled at Randy. "Lee I'm sorry." Randy said. "Lee?" Levi said. "Lee I'm so so so so sorry you have been nothing, but nice to me this hole time and I'm acting like this. You are my friend and its time I start acting like it." Randy said as Levi got closer to him. "Wow that was so nice of you. I feel bad for yelling at you like that." Levi said. "It's just...I lost my mom and my boy friend. I'm feel just do alone.I don't know what to do or where to go." Randy said crying again. "Awww it's ok Randy I forgive you. Now come on you look like you need a rest." Levi said grabbing Randy by the hand. Levi jumps into the air and began to fly. Randy looks at Levi scared he's to high in the air and Randy doesn't know how to fly yet. "What's wrong?" Levi asked. "Your flying!" Randy said. "Yeah that's one of the cool things about bring dead you can fly. Later I'll teach you come on." Levi said. He puts Randy on his back he flys into the air. Randy likes the feel of Lee he can't shake that feeling.

They flew through the air soaring through the sky. Then an interesting brust of green energy consumes them. Randy held on tight Levi's body as much as Randy didn't want to believe it he really didn't want to let go. The green energy landed them any small ghost like town. " Where are we?" Randy asked looking around. " Welcome to your new home. This place is called the Neckside this is were everyone with unfinished business lives." Levi said as he shows him around.

Randy didn't get off his back and he didn't know why but Levi didn't seem to be complaining about it. "This is my house." Levi points to a very large building. "Whoa that's your house?" Ready said in Awe. "Yep made it myself. You like?" Levi asked. " Its so Bruce I mean just look at you worked so hard on this." Randy said. "You can live here with me." Levi said as he walked into the house. "I can?" Randy asked. "But of course someone as nice as you should live somewhere good. Levi walks into his kitchen and start making some coffee. "You want some? He asked. "Oh no I'm good. Lee how do you know so much about me anyway?" Randy asked as he got off his back. Randy sits at the Levi's kitchen table. "Well you know that's personal, don't you think?" Levi said blushing. "How, its about me." Randy fast back to him. "Well you see, you are...well you can...ok you and I are...oh too hell with it I'm just going to tell you just promise you won't be mad at me." Levi said. "It's ok." Randy said. "You're saying that now. Randy I knew he was going to rape and kill you. I was the first one and I've seen this happen to all of his victims. He fines a cute one stalks him for a couple months. Then no one around and he gets you...but you are different he watched you for a long time. All I'm saying is, it's my job to sure when he kills someone I'm there." Levi said. " But that doesn't answer my question. I wanted to know why you know so many different things about me, like my name." Randy said. Lee got red. " Don't worry it's over now." Levi said. Randy let it go for now but he knew Levi wasn't telling the full truth. Randy really didn't want to push it yet anyway. Levi was nice enough to let him stay there with him, to be a friend when needed the most. Levi was a very kind soul a lot like Randy was. "Anyway, let's talked about Neckside." Randy said. "What do you want to know about it? Neckside was created for lost souls who can't pass on. When a soul has unfinished business this where they come here." Levi said. " Unfinished business? Then what am I doing here?" Randy asked. "I told you Unfinished business." Levi said. Levi sat down at table with his coffee. "I don't have unfinished business." Randy said. "The hell you don't. You have hell of it. You and your mom were very close and you were all she had and now your gone. How do you think that makes you feel? Just look at it from you." Levi said. Randy sat thinking about what he said. "I feel like I let her down that I left her all alone." Randy said. "And don't forget your love for Howard." Levi said. "How did you know about that?" Randy said blushing. "I said I was following you. I had to know what you didn't want me to see. I'm sorry." Levi said. "It's ok I'm happy you did, I have someone to talk to about it." Randy said as he began to cry. "I just miss him so much. We were such good friends. He love me with all his heart and I just wanted to be with him forever. I just can't believe I'm never going too see him again. How did he even see me anyway?" Randy cried. "It's called a one shot. When a person passes away there is that one person in their life that they just don't want to let go. So they created the one shot stop the rate of Unfinished business spirits. It gives you one last chance to say goodbye to that one person who loved you more than anyone. To make it activate you simply just cry over them." Levi said. Randy felt a little better knowing he had a chance to love his boy one last time. "So what's your unfinished business that has you stranded here with me." Randy asked. "...well...I never..." Levi face was so upset. Randy could see the the upsetness and discontent in his face.

"I know its hard to say how you feel a loud, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Randy said. "I wanted to do something...when I died. All I could feel was rage and anger. I wanted him to pay for what he did to me. I wanted vendetta." Levi said in anger. " Revenge?" Randy asked curiosity. "That's right sweet sweet revenge, I want him to pay for what he did to me and now you and others. We have been wronged." Levi yelled. "And I want to do it to I just need some help." Randy looked at him. "I could help." Randy said. "Randy I would love for anything for you to help but it just seems pointless. There it's nothing we can do. We are dead, our life is over we can't even hug our love ones anymore, how are we going to get revenge on someone we can't even touch?" Levi said sucking down his coffee. Randy sat there thinking to himself. Levi got up and made him some more coffee.

"You know that going to make yourself sick?" Randy said. " Ghost don't get sick silly." Levi said. Then it hit him. "Yes I got it, Lee we don't have to touch him." Randy said. Randy pulls out his ninja mask. " Touching is uneed for what I have plan." Randy said. "Is that the...wait you were the...NOOO...it can't be." Levi mumbled in confusion. "Shh..no one is supposed to know that I'm the ninja. The only reason I'm telling you is because I have a plan." Randy said. "You were the ninja. That's so cool." Levi said. "Will you shut up." Randy said trying to shut him up from taking to loud too loud. "I may be dead but my power still work. I have a plan to get your revenge and my peace of mind but first I have to get the ninja nomicon back from my house." Randy said jumping up from the table. "Wait what's your plan?" Levi asked still confused. " No time to explain." Randy said running out of Levi's house. Levi chased after me. "Wait you don't know how to fly yet!" Levi yelled. Randy stopped moving. Levi grabbed him from behind and jumped in to the air. Randy looked down in fear. "It's ok It's ok I got you." Levi said in a loving and soothing tone. Making Randy feel a little strange in his landed in Randy's room. Levi let go of Randy's body. Randy looks around for his book of power. "Daaaannnnnnnng where did I put it?" Randy asked himself scratching his head. "It's in you backpack." Levi said accidentally not supposed to know that. Randy walks too his pack and pulls it right, just like Lee said it would be. "Lee,how did you know were it was?" Randy asked very very calmly. "Uhh...I..." Levi said starting to blush. "I..I just..saw it put into there once." Levi said. Randy knew for a irrefutable fact that Levi was definitely lying to his face, but he didn't really want to argue about it right now use fairly sure this would come back up again. So Randy decided not to push it now YET X3. "Ohh I see. I'll be right back." Randy said opening the ninja nomicon and being instantly transended it to the nomicon plains. Randy's ghost body falls into a wall made out of the cinder. "Owwww. What was that for?" Randy asked. Then like always words begin to appear in marker ink. Randy looked at the words and started reading."Vengeance is not the way of the ninja." Randy read aloud. "But Nomi I have to...it's the only way to get what too where I need be. If I'm going to be dead can't I just have one act of fairness. I've been the nicest, kindest, honest, and sweetest soul ever and this is what I get. All the people I've helped and I can't even get a little pay back. I was raped nomi raped I still feel it being push inside of me. Do you know how painful that is? Can you even imagine that type of feeling? That pain?" Randy said beginning to cry. "I'm sorry for you to see me like this nomi I'm just so traumatized. My life will be forever changed because of this, oh wait I don't even have a life anymore." Then more words popped up. "The power of a ninja's emotion is stronger than any weapon." Randy read. "And what does that mean." Randy cried. Then he was forcibly ripped from the book and pulled back to consciousness. He saw Levi meditating. "Lee?" Randy said with tears from his eyes. Levi looked up at him. "Randy are you ok?" Levi asked. "I'm fine just a little traumatizing and emotional right now." Randy said rubbing the tears in his eyes. "Can you take me back, so I can get some sleep?" Randy asked trying to stop crying. Levi felt bad for him. He didn't know what to do or say. So he just picked up Randy and took him back home.


	2. The Pain

Levi laid Randy down in his guest bedroom bed. Randy curled up in the fetal position. Levi felt so bad for him, he could feel his pain. Levi walked out the room and sat in his room. He looked around the room. The four walls seem to close in around him. He was felt scared and afraid. Was he's losing his mind, was the losing his grip on his sanity? He couldn't shake the weird feelings he was having, he laid his head back on onto his pillow and tried not to think about the pain. How much it hurt and how much it wasn't even his pain to feel. "I don't feel so good. Man maybe Randy was right about that coffee." Levi said to himself. Even saying his name made him feel wired. His inside were hurting like never before. "Owww why am I in such terrible agonizing pain?" He yelled holding his tummy. In the other room Randy was having his own problems. He laid in the bed looking around the room. It was a large room with a lage T.v and a really big dresser. Painting of stuff all over the walls. It looked nice. As nice as the room looked Randy's sour disposition was the only thing that could really be seen. He sat with his thumb in his mouth sucking on it like a small baby. Randy had lost all hope forever. He knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop thinking about what nomi said last to him. " The power of a ninja's emotion is stronger than any weapon." The words echoed in his head for what seem like ever. He just didn't get it. Then he just stop thinking all together. His mind was empty and silent. He could hear Levi in the other room crying in pain. "Lee!?"Randy said rising slowly in going to the door. He opens the and walks slowly to the sounds of his friends cry. He opens the doot very slowly, to see Levi on his knees in pain. "Are you ok?" Randy said trying to help him up. "I'm fine, I'm fine ok just a little light headed is all." Levi said trying to stand up but falling down. Randy runs over to him. "Here let me help you." Randy picks him up and lays him on the bed. "What's wrong with you? Do you need me?" Randy said. "Yes I do need you. I need you in my mouth." Levi moaned sexually. "Wait, what?" Randy asked. "Your pain I can feel it. I've been around you to long. I'm feel your pain your hurt feelings." Levi said grabbing Randy's shirt. Then it hit him. The power of a ninja's emotion is stronger than any weapon. "You feel my emotions of sadness and pain to the point it hurts?" Randy asked. "Yes, I just wish I wasn't so sad." Levi said. Randy started hugging him and kissed him on the cheek. "How do you feel now?" Randy said. Levi looked in shock, he didn't not believe that happened at all, but then his mood lit up. Randy was feeling more better which mean so was Levi. "I can manipulate others with my emotions. We can still make him pay. We can show him how it feels. We can make him feel the feeling. Yeah this could work." Randy said plotting evily. "Wait what's your plan?" Levi said confused. " Simple, torture him let just torture him forever. He think he can get away with this oh hell no. Here what we do, you fined him and I'll make him feel my pain." Randy said. "This is never going to work." Then Randy started acting sad and so did Levi. "Ok, ok, ok...let's do it. Just stop feeling." Levi said.

They begin to plan there pay back. Randy doesn't care what what nomi said about this pay back, he had to do what he had to do. "So I'll send him my pain and all you have to do is find him." Randy said. "The hard part is finding him." Levi said. "This is crazy Randy. How are we going to fine this guy?" Randy looked around the room. Then he closed his eyes. He remember something from that day. He flashed back to the event. The man standing over him the anger in his eyes, wanting to kill. Levi started to trimble in fear, he could feel how Randy felt. Randy was trying to find something that maybe could help them. As he relived the horrible moment, it came to him. The man slipped off his favorite undies before killing him. Levi could feel his undies sliding down along with his pants. He blushed trying to pick them up before Randy could open his eyes, but it was to late. "I got it my undies..." Randy said as he began to blush, looking at Levi's boy parts hanging out. "Uh..." Randy just looked at him. Levi chuckled in embarrassment, trying to pull up his pants. "I...I'm sorry about that..." Levi said. Randy couldn't help but like how embarrassing this moment was. It made him a little hard and because of whole making people feel his emotions and feelings thing, along with Levi's boys did as well and before he could pull them all the way up Levi's boys stuck out a little. Levi face caught fire with ultimate embarrassment. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life. "Uhh...Oh..this is not what it looks like. Then Randy just laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs. "I'm so sorry but this is to funny." Randy laughed. Levi couldn't stop blushing. "Why?" Levi yelled.

"Wait...I'm not really horny right now." Levi said looking down at Randy's pants to see his boys poking out. "You...it was you." Levi said. "Sorry about that but you have to say this is funny and kinda hot." Randy said laughing. "If you ever do that again, I'll personally stick it someone." Levi said with a perverted look on his face. Randy blushed. "You...wanna...stick it somewhere now?" Randy said blushing not even believing he just said that. "Wait...what?" Levi asked. "Nothing!" Randy yelled. Randy got even harder again making Levi harder as well. Levi really didn't mind this it felt good. "Are you saying you wanna do it? Because if you are..." Levi said as he rips his shirt off and let's his pants fall all the way down. "Come and get some."

Randy's face drops and his pants get tight. "Someone is happy to see me." Levi said walking over to Randy. "Whoa wait a second. I am not just going to have sex with you just like that, as much I really kinda want to...it just doesn't seem right. I mean I want it but I miss..." Randy said feeling sad then Levi yelled. "I miss Howard!" Levi looked at Randy. "You miss him don't you? Wait I can feel your thoughts too. Wow this is crazy. Just let me show you my feeling this time." He got right in Randy's face and kissed him. Randy wanted to pull away but had liked it to much to let go. Randy starts moaning as Levi rubs all over his body. "How does that feel as if I don't know?" Levi whispered in his ear. Randy's body got cold he was liking this. Levi laid him down slowly. He takes off Randy outfit very slowly. He takes off his pants and rubs on Randy's member. Randy didn't have on any undies the man took them. Randy starts moan very loudly and lovingly. "More do more please." Randy started moaning. Levi was loving this new side of Randy he never saw before. Before he knew it they where feeling all over each other. Levi was so hard he want Randy so bad. Levi pulled Randy's even closer to him. More they were face to face, body to body, member to member. Levi was ready for the next step, he places his member into Randy's buns he puts the head in. Randy instantly filps out. "NOOO stop!" Randy yelled and pushed Levi off of him. "What's wrong? You said this is what you wanted." Levi said. Randy started shaking, his head began to hurt. He put his hand to hid head. "Lee I'm sorry, I can't I just...can't." Randy said beginning to cry. "I don't want anything going in there for a while. I just don't know about this now." Randy had not told Levi his little secret. Levi felt bad for forcing this on him. "I understand." Levi said as he gave Randy a hug. "Its just my first time was today and it was forced onto me and it hurt to much. I just can't do it." Randy said as he grabbed his outfit and ran out the room.

Levi sat feeling strangely about what just happened. "Well this is going to be one hell of an eternity." Levi said to himself. That next morning Levi was up early, like always making some breakfast. Randy awoke to the smells of pancakes and eggs. He walked down the hall to the kitchen to see Levi making food. Randy looked beat, Levi looked at him. "Morning sleepy head!" Levi said in a bright and cheery tone. "Morning..." Randy groaned. Levi was hoping last nights thing wouldn't be a problem. "So...you want something to eat? I made breakfast." Levi asked. Randy shook his head yes and Levi put him a plate of food in front of him. "Your lucky, I don't really cook a lot because of my over sensitivity. Sometimes when I come in to the kitchen I get nauseous because of my over sensitive nose." Levi said. "You don't say." Randy said chowing down. "Wow you can cook!" Levi could see that Randy was feeling better. "So what were you telling me about last night before the whole incident with the pants? About the your undies?"Levi asked. "Oh yeah. My undies are very special for a reason. I would always loes them so I put a tracking device in them, so I would never lose them." Randy said. "All we need is my phone." Levi looked at him strangely. "And how do we do that? Its not like we can just reach out and grab it, with our hands." Levi asked.

"Oh come on use your imagination, it has to be multiple ways we can get it." Randy said. Levi thinks about it for a second. "Wow you're right and I have a plan to get it. You called your mom as you got raped, right?" Levis asked, Randy did his head yes. "And remember seeing it in your hands well as you were lying on the floor. So I'm sure the forensic team had it. I do believe that is considered evidence." Levi said. "Then how in the hell are we supposed to track him down if we can't find the phone?" Randy said anger not thinking. "Easy it's a phone and it has GPS so my phone can pick up on it, I just need the tracking device password code." Levi said. "How do you have a phone?" Randy asked. "You can buy then once you're dead. We can get you a new one later right now we need the old one." Levi said. "Its T.H.E N.I.N.J.A I.S S.E.X.Y 14 9th X." Randy said with a embarrass look on his face. "Really the ninja is sexy?" Levi asked. Randy giggled. "Ok, we have everything we need to track him down." Things were looking up, Randy was feeling good but kept thinking about what happened last night. "Uhh...Lee?" He said. Levi turns his head. "Do you wanna talk about what happened last night...?" Randy asked nice and quietly. "Um...ok.." Levi said not really wanting to have this conversation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen last night. I don't know what came over me. When I'm around you I just act like odd. I just want to..." Randy said. " Look it's ok don't even thing about it anymore Ok. Can we moving on?" Levi said. Levi wasn't the type of guy to avoid something that bothered him, but he sure did this time. Randy looked at Levi oddly. Levi walked out the room. He sat down in front of his house on the outside on his porch. He pulled out the a chair and say down. Randy looked out the window at him so he couldn't see him. "Oh no I think I upset him." Randy said as he walked out house and he sat down next to Levi. Levi turned his head from him. "I'm sorry ok, don't be mad at me." Levi said to Randy with his back to him. "What...?" Randy looked at him. "You forced me to do something I said I didn't want to do, then when we started wanting it I just stopped." Randy said. Levi didn't say anything. He didn't even act like he could hear him. Randy hated this feeling of being hatred. "Do you hate me?" Nothing was said back to Randy. Levi closed his eyes and acted like he was alone. "Ok...I understand." Randy said as he got up began to walk off the street. Randy walked down the street and started crying. His salty tears began to run down his face at the fastest speed ever. "I shouldn't have done that to him...I'd hate me to." Randy cried to himself. The clouds began to darken with shadows of fear and chao running as one. The grey sky filled as fast as the eye could see. "I can't run anymore,I fall before you. Here I am, I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget. You're all that I am, take me home, I'm through fighting it." He sang to himself. He just ketp walking not looking were he was going. Two old looking ghosts saw him walking. "Now that guy is must have died sadly." One of the men ghost said about Randy.

Randy made his way to a cemetery. The smell of rotting humans filled the air into Randy's nostrils, causing him to sneeze a little. "Bless you." Levi said. He was smiling. Levi was smiling again. "Levi I..." Randy said. Levi floated over to him, and gets right in his face, so close there faces were close enough they could touch one another. All it would take was just one push to closes the very small gab. Randy looked into his eyes. "I'm..." Randy said, then Levi put his finger on Randy's lips. "Shhhh...you don't need to say anything. I was wrong to get upset with you...I think...I love you." Levi said as he began to blush. Randy face turned red as well but before he could even say anything Levi closed the gab with a kiss. The two's lip locked together like they were created for that exact reason. Randy was so surprised he couldn't do anything but kiss back. They didn't stop the kiss for some time. Then Randy pulled away. "Whoa...that...that...that was nice." Randy said in his own shock mind world. Levi kisses him some more and breaks the kiss. "Ohhh Lee..." Randy moaned. Levi smiled. "How does that feel?" Levi said. Randy could barely speak Levi's had taken his breath away, all he could say was."Randy like...Randy really like." The two laughed as they began to kiss once more. Then that's when things got ugly XD. The two were kissing in a cemetery, when they heard something. "Well, isn't that sweet." Spoke a voice in the darkness of the night shy. Levi broke the kiss knowing who exactly it was speaking. "Oh no..." Levi whispered to himself. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said to them. The ghostly form showed it self clearly to the lovers. "Its been a long time Levi, how the life being a loser? Its so nice to talk to you again, well I mean it not like your important or anything." He laughed at Levi. Randy didn't know who this guy was but no one picks on his friend. "Hey stop it! Stop being a fucking ass. What has he done to you?" Randy yelled. Levi started crying a little. "He's been picking on me since we were alive. Everyone picks on me. I should have died..." Levi said. "But you are dead?" Randy said. "No...I should have just killed myself. My life was sad and filled with hate. My own Mom used and abuse me all my life...I should have just killed myself...I should have die they day..." Levi cried. Randy got pissed. "Hey man I don't know who you are but get lost you little snob, and stop picking on him. Why are your picking on him?" Randy yelled to the boy. "He didn't tell you? He has mental problems, he's a retard." He said. Randy looked at the boy. "So? That doesn't make him less better than you. Who do you think you are?" Randy yelled to the boy. "I don't think anything I know, I'm Maximillian Rant, the ex-most richest boy on this side on the planet." Max said. "Ex?" Randy asked. "I'm dead you idiot. Back when I was alive me and that ugly retard over there went to the same school for wealth kids. I didn't like him then and don't like him now." Max stated getting in Randy's face. Randy gets mad and pushes him out of his face. " First back up you jerky little ass hole. Let me tell you something I don't like you because your an ass hole and not a normal one no a big ass one. This boy is pure love in every way and you make him cry for your own fun? He said he should have died because you and the things you and your kind do and did to him. I fucking hate you, you need to die." Randy said wanting to punch him super hard in his face right in his noes. "Haha, your sticking up for the retard? Wow that's so cute! Oh...no... your in love with him?" Max asked laughing thinking it was funny. Randy's face started turing red, Max seeing this began to dying laughing. Two big body buff looking ghost showed up right behind Max. "Dudes your just in time, this little wimp of a ghost is in love with that retard Levi! Today is so great." Max said to his really huge friends. The two laughed at the two lovers. "Why are you doing this?" Randy asked holding Levi as he cried. "Because your gay and so is he and because he's special needs retard loser who always suck Dick like the little nothing he is. I wish you died as will, because your nothing your no one, but look at that this you got your wish...your rotting like retarded trash you are." Max laughed. Randy had Levi in his arms trying to clam his crying, when he said these hurtful, evil, and heart breaking things. "He's right...I'm nothing...death is right where I needed to be." Levi said this had pissed Randy all the way off, he let go of Levi and walked over to Max and got right on his face, so closes that Max's big friends got closer to the two. "What do want ass white? What you wanna stick up for that re.." Max couldn't finish his statement because Randy took his two finger and grab Max by his nose. Max started yelling in pain causing Levi to look up at what was happening. "Marky?" Levi whispered to himself. "If you call him that one more time and I will kill you again. Now say your sorry NOW!" Randy screamed at the top of his lungs. Max's big friends tried to grab Randy. Oh boy was that not a good idea. X3 Randy let him go and backed up a little. Levi could see Randy pulling out his ninja mask. "Randy!" Levi called out to Randy. "I got this!" Randy said placing the mask on his head. The ninja automatically began change Randy's body into the ninja. He could feel the charges of energy filling his body with souls of a millions of past ninja lives. He was the first to ever use his powers once dead, all the power from ever ninja filling his heart. His suit looked different, there was red energy filled around him it looked ghostly, the lines going down the front of the mask were gone replaced with red shape hexagon with a black N on it, his chest had changed as well, the line on his chest was gone replaced with picture of a red and black sword on it, and last but not least his arms had huge red lines running up them he was looking bad ass. Randy's power was powerful he began to float in the air. "You have fucked with the wrong one!" Randy yelled to the havens.

The three look in fear. "What the heck is that?" Max yelled pissing his ghost pants. "What is this feeling inside of me? Whoa look at my suit, so Bruce!" Randy said. Randy place his hands on chest and the black and red swords animated themselves into Ready's hands. He spun them around and laughed. "I think this is going to hurt a lot." Randy said with creepy, evil look on his face. Max's and goons began to run as fast as they could into the cemetery trying to hide with all of the tombstones, this do not stop The Ninja. The Ninja flew at top speed after them with the two new death swords in hand. He stop and looked for them, making sure he could hear them. The three were hiding behind a large tombhome. They could see The Ninja and what they didn't know so could he. With one slash The Ninja took a out the top of the tombhome cutting it in two. Seeing this made Levi and the other ghost fearful, Max and his goons tried to run but The Ninja came out of no where and slashed one of the goon in half making him dispatch intp the air. Levi saw this and ran to Randy before he could kill anyone else. The Ninja was not done just yet, he flew after the other goon and as he tried to get away, The Ninja hit him in back with both swords, stabbing him in his back and ripping him in two. Max saw this and started flying even Ninja flew faster than ever after him, with his swords in both hands about to kill him. The Ninja cornered Max by the wall and used his scarf trip as he tried to run. He fell to ground and he turned his body to see The Ninja hovering over him. The Ninja shows him the two swords he places the bottom of the both swords together and black and red lights of energy started flowering out from all sides. The swords turned into one huge black and red scythe. "And this is where die for your sins." The Ninja said rising the scythe in the air."Randy stop!" Levi cried out. The Ninja saw his Lee standing on front on the shot, The Ninja stops on a drop of a dine. Levi had tears I'm his eyes. "Stop this...if you keep doing this... then your no better than them." Levi said crying. "Your better than them your the sweetest person I have ever meet Marky...I mean Randy." Levi gave The Ninja a hugs. "Remember my love" And he kisses the mask. "Come back to me." Levi said in Randy's ear. All of a sudden all the hate was gone, he fell to his feet and took the mask off and the scythe disposed of itself. Randy looked at Levi.,"I'm so sorry I don't know what happened...he just made me so mad I just wanted to kill him. You have been in so much pain in your life and this what you get even in your death. No that crap, your sweet, kind, and have never done anything to anyone." Randy cried. Levi grabbed him and locked his lips on his. Levi broke the kiss. "I love you..." Levi said. "You...?" Randy said to himself. "That's right I'm done lying to myself and you...I love you Marky...I mean Randy." Levi said. "Who's Marky?" Randy asked. "Marky is the nickname of my first friend. I'm sorry of I keep calling you him, your so much like him..." Levi said. Randy kisses him. "Call me whatever you want...I love you to." Randy said. Max got up and ran away as he saw the two were lost in their own world. Things were going to be alright for now on...yeah right X3


End file.
